Ayudado por el enemigo
by kuniko04
Summary: ¿Quién dice que declararse es fácil? Pues Ichigo sabe que no lo es, así que para confesarse a cierta chica le pedirá ayuda a la persona que él más odia: el amor platónico de Rukia. (One-shot IchiRuki)


**Este fic está basado en una canción llamada "querido Tommy" del artista Tommy Torres. Espero que les guste**

**Obviamente Bleach no es mio, es del troll de Tite Kubo**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki se sentía tonto, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con lápiz y papel en mano ¿en verdad iba a hacer eso?, suspiró y comenzó a recordar el porqué iba a hacer "semejante estupidez"

**Flash Back**

Ichigo se encontraba en la casa de Rukia, una amiga que tenía hace años. Rukia era una hermosa joven de piel algo morena, de corto cabello negro y de unos ojos deslumbrantes, eran grandes, brillantes, llenos de vida y de un color muy peculiar, sería muy difícil saber si eran azules o violeta, pero el hecho, es que eran maravillosos.

Ichigo hace mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de su amiga… ¿Pero confesársele a una enana mandona?

-Idiota ¿Qué miras?-preguntó Rukia quitando a Ichigo de sus pensamientos

-Nada enana, mejor empecemos con el proyecto-respondió el muchacho

-¡No me llames enana!-gritó Rukia, pero luego agregó en un tono amable- Tengo una idea, trabajemos con música

-No por favor, no- dijo Ichigo sabiendo cuál iba a ser el artista que pondría su amiga

-¡Escuchemos a Shinji Hirako!-exclamó de forma entusiasta la chica

-¡No enana! ¡NO!- gritó Ichigo- ¡Siempre que vengo tengo que escuchar a ese tipo y sus estúpidas frases cursis!

-¿Y?- cuestionó la pelinegra como si nada- Es mi casa, si no te gusta te vas

-Pues me voy, yo hare la mitad del trabajo en mi casa, te paso la otra mitad mañana para que lo termines tú

-¡Te odio estúpido cabeza de calabaza!- gritó Rukia al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo

**Fin Flash Back**

¿Cabeza de calabaza? Claro que lo decía por el color anaranjado de su cabeza, odiaba que lo insultaran por su cabello, lo podían insultar de cualquier manera, por su capacidad intelectual, por su personalidad ¡Pero no por su cabello! Eso carecía totalmente de sentido… Pero había una cosa que Ichigo odiaba más que lo insultaran por su pelo, esa "cosa" era una persona, Shinji Hirako.

Como odiaba a ese sujeto, era el cantautor favorito de Rukia, como ya vimos. Es un sujeto de cabello rubio y algo largo, tenía una boca muy extraña; si lo vemos de esa manera, no tendría sentido odiar a Shinji. Pero había un motivo específico por el cual Kurosaki Ichigo lo odiaba: Ese sujeto captaba TODA la atención de Rukia. Bastaba con nombrar el nombre de ese tipo o alguna de sus canciones y la joven Kuchiki haría algún comentario de admiración hacia él.

Ichigo suspiró… era estúpido ponerse celoso de aquel sujeto, todas las chicas (o la gran mayoría) tenían amores platónicos, pero eso no importaba, una cosa era el resto de las chicas y otra muy distinta Rukia.

En resumen, Ichigo Kurosaki odiaba a Shinji Hirako, lo cual era muy contradictorio con lo que planeaba hacer… escribirle una carta a ese cantante.

El muchacho puso el papel sobre el escritorio y comenzó a escribir:

_Shinji Hirako:_

_No te puedo escribir "querido", aparte de encontrarlo raro, no me nace. Bueno, creo que ya arruine el inició de esta carta. Te tengo que pedir algo, a pesar que dudo que leas las cartas de tus fans (cosa que no soy), lo voy a hacer, pensando que quizás algún día lo leas y puedas ayudarme._

_Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, te escribo de Karakura… y hay una chica, una hermosa enana terca y obstinada… aunque te haya dicho que no soy tu fan, ella sí lo es de ti, por eso he escuchado todas tus canciones, la verdad aunque sean puras estupideces rosas, son ideales para una confesión. Te imagina ya por donde voy…_

_Yo le diría las cosas que siento por ella, pero cuando estamos a solas (o en compañía), únicamente le digo cosas inútiles o discutimos como niños obstinados. Así que me gustaría que pudieras ayudarme a decirle que me muero por ella_

Al escribir el "me muero por ella", Ichigo se sonrojo ¿Diablos, si a penas lo podía escribir cómo lo iba a decir?... decidió seguir escribiendo

_...aunque claro, de una forma más poética, que eso del romanticismo a mi no se me da… desearía que me dieras alguna de esas cursilerías de tus canciones, algo que la haga sentir especial, porque seamos sinceros… ¿Decirle que la amo y nada más? Eso no bastará…_

Ichigo dejo el papel y el lápiz, tomó la carta y la guardo en un sobre… aunque odiara a Shinji Hirako, esperaba una respuesta.

****Dos semanas después****

Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban de camino a casa, la verdad vivían muy cerca, el cuál era uno de los principales motivos de cómo se dio su amistad, Rukia iba feliz, su artista favorito, el cual ya conocemos, había sacado una nueva composición. Por otro lado el pelinaranja al contrario de su amiga, ya tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo, había escuchado todo el maldito día esa canción, y lo peor de todo es que escuchar la voz de ese sujeto tan solo le daban ganas de asesinarlo, especialmente porque aún no respondía a su carta.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Qué tienes?-preguntó Rukia

-¿En verdad me lo preguntas? ¿Quizás sea el hecho de haber tenido que escuchar a ese rubio cursi todo el día?- dijo Ichigo con un tono de sarcasmo y cansancio

-Ehh… apuesto a que estas celoso de Shinji por ser tan buen cantante y ser tan romántico-comentó Rukia con un obvio tono de burla

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió Ichigo

-No veo porque te pones celoso… después de todo tu eres más atractivo, mucho más sexy- dijo Rukia en tono honesto

La mirada de ambos amigos se encontraron, ambos estaban sorprendidos, Rukia, por la estupidez que había dicho, mientras que Ichigo no podía creer lo que había escuchado. La joven Kuchiki se lanzó a correr ante la atenta mirada de Kurosaki.

-¡Espera Rukia!-gritó Ichigo

-¡Olvida lo que dije imbécil!- respondió de manera nerviosa la muchacha- ¡ESTO JAMÁS HA OCURRIDO!

El pelinaranja suspiró… Rukia lo encontraba atractivo, tanto como para llamarlo sexy, demonios, en ese momento podría morir de felicidad, ¡Pero no podía! Primero debía recibir la respuesta de su carta, ahora tenía más seguridad para declarársele a Rukia, pero su mayor dificultad seguía siendo la misma ¿Cómo?

Ichigo entró a su casa y fue recibido con un golpe de su padre, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser recibido de esa manera?

-¡¿Qué te pasa viejo?! ¡Estás loco!-gritó Ichigo

-Es para que estés en constante alerta Ichigo-explicó el hombre

-Papá, onii-chan, ¡no hagan eso!-trató de persuadir una muchacha de cabello claro

-No te preocupes Yuzu, siempre es así- dijo con tranquilidad otra chica

-Querido deja a nuestro Ichigo- exclamó una mujer de sonrisa radiante y sumamente hermosa

-¡Pero Masaki!-trató de explicar el padre de Ichigo, pero no pudo continuar debido a la seria mirada que le dirigió su esposa

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?-dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a su hijo

-Mmmm… normal- respondió el muchacho

-¿Aún no te declaras a Rukia?-cuestiono la mujer cambiando su tono maternal o uno burlesco

-¡Mamá!

-Eso es un no- dijo decepcionada Masaki

-¡Querida, nuestro hijo aún no se hace hombre! ¡Aún no es capaz de decláresele a nuestra tercera hija!- expresó en un tonó dramático el padre de Ichigo

-¡Es una total desgracia!-respondió Masaki siguiéndole el juego a su marido

-¡Diablos, me voy a mi pieza!- dijo el pelinaranja mientras se marchaba

Una vez que Ichigo se marchó de la habitación donde se encontraba su familia, todos se comenzaron a reír, cada integrante de esa peculiar casa conocía los sentimientos del primogénito de los Kurosaki, por eso les encantaba molestarlo.

Mientras su familia se reía, Ichigo, estaba sentado en su escritorio, tomo otra vez un lápiz y un papel y comenzó a escribir:

_Shinji Hirako:_

_Aquí te escribe Ichigo Kurosaki nuevamente, como supuse, no ha contestado, puede que sea porque no te interese o porque estas ocupado. Pero enserio, yo estoy desesperado, así qué dime "genio de las canciones cursis" ¿Cómo me declaró? Ya te dije, de una forma poética, la enana es tan linda, se le han confesado cientos de idiotas, y casi todos de la misma manera, yo no quiero ser igual a esos perdedores, necesito algo que nunca le hayan dicho, ya te dije en la carta anterior, "decirle que la amo y nada más", no sé si servirá._

Ichigo suspiró e hizo lo mismo que la carta anterior, la guardo en un sobre y lo envió, esperaba que ahora si le respondieran…

****Una semana después****

Rukia se encontraba en los pasillos de la escuela, estaba preocupada por Ichigo, se le notaba extraño, algo nervioso, aunque lo intentara ocultar con una capa de orgullo y esa mirada fría… sí, definitivamente había algo raro en él.

La muchacha le preguntó a sus amigas qué podía estar sucediendo con él, y hubo una respuesta que la dejo perpleja. Su mejor amiga, Rangiku Matsumoto, tuvo la genial idea de sugerir que Ichigo estaba enamorado. Rukia no quería creer eso ¿Ichigo enamorado? ¡Imposible! No se lo imaginaba diciendo cosas cursis por la vida, pero lo qué en verdad no quería imaginarse era a la chica de la cual podría estar enamorado, porque había que decirlo: Ichigo era MUY guapo. Rukia siempre había pensado que ninguna mujer era lo suficiente para su amigo.

De pronto salió de sus pensamientos ya que Ichigo apareció frente a ella, estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

-¿Ichigo que tienes?-preguntó Rukia al verlo en ese estado

-Y-y-yo…-Se notaba que Ichigo trataba de decir algo coherente… pero no le estaba funcionando

-¿Tú…?-insistió Rukia para que su amigo dijera lo que fuese que tuviera que decir

-¡Te amo enana!-dijo Ichigo de forma exaltada, como si hubiese "vomitado" las palabras

-¡¿Ehhhhhhh?!- fue lo único que puedo decir la pelinegra mientras quedaba tan roja como un tomate

-Lo que escuchaste enana, te amo, y quiero saber qué opinas, y no me vengas con una mierda como "te quiero como un amigo…", si me rechazas al menos no me dejes en friendzone- dijo Kurosaki quien al igual que Rukia estaba completamente rojo

La ojivioleta se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo, este último quedo sorprendido… siendo Rukia se esperaba una respuesta más ¿Verbal?, por el momento no le importaba, prefirió corresponder al abrazó por un momento.

-Idiota… subnormal…estúpido… orgulloso…terco…zopenco…-susurró la chicas, pero luego agregó en un tonó más claro-¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste para decirme esto?

-¿Hace cuanto nos conocemos?-preguntó Ichigo

-¿10 años?

-Entonces… hace 9 años que tenía que decírtelo-respondió Kurosaki

-¿En nueve años no te has dado cuenta de que yo también te amo?-cuestiono la ojivioleta sumamente sonrojada-digamos que siempre te lo deje bastante claro

-Bueno, si es así, creó que necesito anteojos-comentó el pelinaranja

Rukia se levanto, apoyándose en la punta de sus pies, para alcanzar el rostro de Ichigo, este último se agacho un poco y le entrego a la ojivioleta un dulce beso en sus delicados labios. La felicidad que sentían ambos en ese momento no se podía definir, simplemente era un momento perfecto. Mientras el pelinaranja disfrutaba de los labios de su enana, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido con el "cursi" de Shinji Hirako…

**Flash Back**

Ichigo estaba revisando el correo de su casa, como de costumbre, cuando de pronto vio que tenía una carta de "Vizard Music"… Ichigo abrió la carta y se sorprendió al ver que era una respuesta a sus dos mensajes. El pelinaranja leyó lo siguiente:

"_Amigo Ichigo… o Kurosaki, como prefieras que te llame:_

_Disculpa la demora, espero que no te moleste el que te llame "amigo", pero es que te considero como uno debido a que siento empatía por ti. ¿Por qué empatía? Te preguntaras, pues es porque los dos estamos enamorados de "enanas mandonas", mi enana se llama Hiyori, a su manera es hermosa… aunque debo asumir que me da algo de miedo…_

_Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decirte? En el amor no soy experto, no sé de dónde diablos sacaste eso, NADA puede estar más lejos de la verdad, para ser sinceros, mi relación con Hiyori se parece bastante a como tu explicaste la tuya con esa chica, discutimos inútilmente… pero supongo que de esa manera expresamos nuestros sentimientos, raro ¿No?_

_En resumen, no confundas mis palabrerías con sentimientos, ocupa metáforas, si es que eso sale de tu intelecto muchacho, ahora te daré la respuesta a tú pregunta ¿Decirle que la amas y nada más? De seguro bastará._

**Fin Flash Back**

Ichigo y Rukia se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos, ya no había nada que decir, se amaban y punto.

_-Arigato… Shinji-_pensó Kurosaki mientras tomaba la mano de su querida Rukia.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **Hola, quizás los personajes estuvieron algo ooc, pero en verdad quería adaptar esta canción porque me gusto mucho cuando la escuche

Espero que les haya gustado la historia n_n


End file.
